About Boys and Wolves
by SpicyWolfsbane
Summary: James loves Teddy. Teddy loves James. James loves Louis. Louis loves James. Teddy loves Louis. Louis loves Teddy. James feels loved. It's a mess of limbs entangled, giggles, the smell of lavender, the taste of coffee, a light joke, eyes shining. He feels complete. He's a part of the pack of wolves. (Teddy/James/Louis - Polyamory)
1. The wolves, my love, will come

**My first time writing with three people being in love with each other. That's by far my favorite fanfiction. I LOVED TO WRITE THIS.**

 **I must say that this story doesn't attempt to depict a polyamory relationship considering how it looks like in reality. Polyamory is not that easy and not that simple. The way I describe it here is just for the sake of the story.**

 **I changed their ages a bit. Teddy has 20 years old, James has 17 and Louis has 15.**  
 **I LOVE James/Louis, but somehow this idea was way more interesting with Teddy as well. I must say that they love each other equally.**

 **Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, Dani. You're the best! *-***

 **I know this is an unpopular 'pairing'. If you're reading this I'm glad to have you here. If you could send me a review it would mean a lot to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, not even the songs used here at the begining of each chapter.**

* * *

 _"The wolves, my love, will come … Taking us home where …Dust once was a man._

 _This is my church of choice… Love`s strength standeth… In love`s sacrifice"_

 _(Nightwish, "7 Days to the Wolves")_

 _._

 _._

Teddy was like his particular fortress, his safe point.

Teddy was the first person in whom James could trust completely.

It was Teddy, with barely five years old; who listened to James' complains and brushed away the tears from his brown eyes when Mum told him that they would give him a brother. Because he couldn't have one, he would be ostracized because of this new _baby_. James begged to Teddy for them to run away, even if he himself was just two-years-old, barely able to climb a staircase. Teddy agreed, but he was the one there helping James when he was so infatuated with his new baby brother with huge, shinning green eyes.

Teddy was there when James was finally allowed to have his own broom, Teddy was also there to help James when he broke his ankle during a flight, and he also took all the blame to himself when Harry started arguing furiously at their recklessness.

When Teddy left for Hogwarts, James was devastated. Teddy was almost a Potter and he meant a lot to James, like a big, big brother. He could never talk to Albus (not to mention Lily, barely a five-year-old tiny red-haired baby) like he could do to Teddy.

But then there was Louis, a cousin that he had barely contact with since he moved to France as a seven month baby due to his parent's divorce.

When his ex-Aunt Fleur had to take a new job in America, she agreed to let her children live with their father. It was hard for Uncle Bill to take care of three children all by himself. The most rational choice was to live next to Molly Weasley.

When James was sinking in his sadness because of Teddy's absence for almost two weeks he stumbled on the poor blond kid, sleeping on the kitchen's floor. At first James thought that someone had invaded his grandparents' house. He was so numb on his sadness that he couldn't remember that the blond kid was family, his cousin who was introduced to him four days ago when they arrived from Lyon.

The poor kid was frightened, his baby blue eyes glistening with tears, his downy, impossibly soft cheeks red and soaked. In a mix of French and English, he told James that he was scared, that he could hear the noises of the vampire on the attic.

He had the same age as Albus. James stole a piece of cake (as he planned before leaving bed) and shared it with Louis. Then he took the kid to the room he was sharing with Albus and Fred. He cuddled his French cousin by his side and stroked his platinum blond locks until he was finally asleep.

He was overprotective about Louis.

He was a charming, funny kid... _his_ Louis, Curious, eager to explore Grandma's house, all smiles and giggles. Poor Al, but Louis was probably the most beautiful child James ever saw. His sisters were also stunning (Dominique was the same age as James, and Victoire was ready to join Hogwarts by the next year).

James wrote hundreds of letters to Teddy, telling about their new cousins, telling him about Louis. During that first Christmas since Teddy started Hogwarts, the three of them spent a lot of time together. It was blissful. They went to hunt gnomes, they helped Louis with his broom, they ate a lot of candies, they watched the stars, they cuddled to sleep and Teddy always remembered to cover the young ones with a duvet.

James had Louis for two years until it was his time to go to Hogwarts. His poor cousin was crying uncontrollably when they said goodbye to one another. It broke James' heart most than the sobbing of Albus and Lily's screams while trying to escape from Harry's arms.

But he would have Teddy in Hogwarts. Except for the fact that thirteen-year-old Teddy never allowed James to have with him the kind of friendship they'd had until the previous year. He was kind to James, they talked a lot, James also ate at the Hufflepuff table, so did Teddy at Gryffindor's. But sometimes Teddy was abnormally distressed, even violent.

Slowly, it made James back away. And _his_ Teddy became _just_ Teddy Lupin.

When James himself was on his third year he saw Louis' wide smile when the Hat sent him to Ravenclaw, the same house of his two sisters. James told Louis everything about Hogwarts; he showed him the secret passages, the Quidditch pitch, the Owlery, even the Gryffindor Tower. On his first weekend ever on Hogsmeade, he brought a lot of sweets from Honeydukes to his French cousin, just like Teddy did to him when James was a first year.

But then in the middle of the term, Louis was strange. He missed classes, he was aggressive to his sisters to the point that Victoire was caught crying at the dining table because of the sulky behavior of her young sibling.

James asked what was happening to Louis. Was someone being mean to him? Was he in pain? What James could do to help?

Louis was sour to him. And slowly they drifted apart.

But James got over it, like he did to Teddy. They were still friends, like everyone of their cousins. They loved to wander together at the castle's huge garden or at Hogsmeade. The Weasley-Potter-Lupin gang. They had a decent Hogwarts time compared to their parent's.

Teddy left and then Victoire followed.

Now it was time for James, Fred and Dominique to finish their education. It was a stressing year due to the NEWTs and the pressure to define the paths of their future as adults. James never felt so distressed.

It was during the holiday's break that his troubled mind went completely numb.

James was trying to find some very special roots to practice some potions and also write an essay to professor Longbottom. He was wandering alone in the forest next to the Burrow when he heard a whimper.

Carefully, with his wand on his hands, James approached the voices, cautiously hiding beneath trees and bushes.

And there were they, Teddy and Louis.

Louis's gracious elegant neck bled. Teddy held a damp piece of cloth, smearing a weird green liquid on Louis' skin. His usual blue hair was dark blue, almost black. Louis grimaced.

They mumbled something, Teddy avoided Louis' gaze. But then Louis' lanky fingers grabbed Teddy's chin. They looked at each other.

Their hairs were tousled, their clothes disheveled. They were slightly red-faced.

They were there, kissing passionately until James couldn't help a scream of shock.

The couple was immediately startled, Louis got abnormally pale, covering his mouth with his hands. Teddy's hair was suddenly bright, bright purple.

It was his color for fear.

James ran as much as his legs allowed him. He heard Teddy screaming to him, but he ignored.


	2. The beast howls in my veins

**Can't believe someone is reading this story.**

 **The Twenty-fifth Doctor, this chapter is for you.**

 **The fragments highlighted in italics are flashbacks.**

 **Needless to say, a big 'thank you' to my amazing beta-reader, Dani.**

* * *

 _"Like some child possessed…The beast howls in my veins._

 _I want to find you… And tear out all your tenderness"_

 _(Florence + The Machine, "Howl")_

 _._

 _._

 _Teddy groaned in surprise when Jame's heavy fist met his nose. The cracking sound made James relish his time practicing muggle boxing._

 _"What the fuck, James?!" Teddy mumbled, his fingers glistening with bright red blood._

 _"You can't expect me to react normally to the fact that you are a pedophile!"_

 _"I'M NOT!" his blue locks were getting an auburn tone, slightly. Lucky silence charm "Are you listening to me?! I never touched him during his first year, for fuck's sake, James!"_

 _"Yeah, sure," James scowled, clenching his fist "Because holding a first year when you're a fucking teenager, whilst said first year is WANKING on your lap means nothing, uh?"_

 _"You're distorting what I've told you!"_

James sighed, moving uncomfortably on his mattress. Staring at the ceiling, he was remembering the events of the past week. He was very well adapted to the dark circles under his almond shaped eyes; the memory of his face without it was blurred. Mum and Dad thought it was due to the NEWTs.

Teddy and Louis were together for almost four years.

Not exactly together if James could take Teddy's words into consideration.

Teddy and Louis were _different_.

Teddy told James that when he was twelve years old he felt like there was a beast inside him during full moon. At first he feared that he would transform into a werewolf, just like his father. But it never happened.

Still, the beast was still there.

Teddy told him that he felt the need to hurt, to hunt. To rip off peoples clothes, James was clever enough to take his hint.

He suffered, hiding, locking himself in the bathrooms, avoiding getting involved with the beautiful girls that were infatuated with his hazel eyes, blue locks and unusual sense of humor. He was a normal boy going through puberty, except for the days during the full moon.

When Teddy was on his fifth year, during one of his prefect duties past curfew, he found Louis crying inside a bathroom, naked, with his torso and legs bleeding, a hard cock between his legs.

He was possessed.

It was the full moon's eve.

Louis was eleven.

Teddy tried to calm him, to take care of his self-inflicted wounds. It took Teddy some minutes to realize what was happening. But then he saw the shadow of the wolf... wild, furious... shining on Louis' darkened eyes. Bill Weasley had been bitten by Greyback.

He held Louis on his arms, tightly, as he was kicking and growling. With one hand he covered Louis' mouth, which earned him a painful bite. With a comforting tone and trying not to vomit, he ordered Louis to touch himself. And he was there, holding Louis in place, with his eyes shut, trying not to listen to Louis' moans, until Louis came on his hands, on Teddy's robes, on the floor.

James felt nauseated and punched him.

But Teddy wasn't abusing of Louis.

He never touched him until Louis was thirteen and Teddy was so madly in love with him that he couldn't resist. Teddy kissed him.

And it killed Teddy on his inside.

It was his last year at Hogwarts. For almost three years he helped Louis to calm down and take care of his problems with focus and carrying words. He taught Louis how he himself was dealing with the same kind of problem, how he too was haunted by the wolf.

During Teddy's first Christmas as alumni he couldn't help himself. And Louis needed him. Teddy was nineteen when he first had sex with fourteen-year-old Louis.

 _"James, you have to understand me..." Teddy pleaded, his nose still bleeding, his eyes pleading "I never meant to..."_

 _"But you're with him now! You're an adult, Teddy, for fuck's sake!"_

 _"I am with him because, I love him. You just don't understand"_

 _"That's gross!"_

 _"Yes, it is!" Teddy's voice resonates with a pang of guilty and sadness "Because we're gross. He and I," He gulped, avoiding James gaze. When he spoke again James could swear that he heard a sob "It's... Too much magic in just one body..." he glanced again at James, with such despair on his hazel eyes that James felt like burnt by the force of his stare "Since all of this happened... It's the only explanation I have. It's just too much magic..."_

And maybe it was.

Teddy was also a metamorphmagus.

Louis was also part veela.

They both had the wolf on them, a gift from their fathers.

Or maybe it was just Teddy's lame excuse to justify his deranged behavior.

James was depressed.

Teddy refused to tell to anyone what happened to his nose. Apparently, he refused to fix it with magic. James doesn't know what that's supposed to mean. During the dinner, the day after James and Teddy fought, Louis blue eyes were swollen. It felt like being stabbed.

James often catches glimpses of them.

He focuses on Teddy's blue hair at the kitchen's and Louis's blue eyes watching a chess game.

They glance at each other occasionally. Teddy's eyes full of silent pleas of forgiveness, Louis' full of a deep sadness.

They also glance at James occasionally.

Teddy looks at him with shame and embarrassment; he can't stand James' eyes for too long.

Louis looks at him with disappointment. He tries to challenge James with his baby blue eyes, but he always give up, looking defeated.

James is sick.

It's been almost thirty minutes since he saw Teddy and Louis walking hand in hand to Bill's house near to The Burrow. James knows they're alone. Victoire is with her mum in France, Dominique and Bill is having dinner with a colleague from Gringotts. Dom wants to follow on her dad's job. He's trying to work on her professional networking.

The light on Louis' room is turned on.

James wanders on the wet grass, the dew soaking on the hem of his trousers. He feels his heart on his throat and an uncommon amount of sweat on his hands.

He gazes at the new moon. He sighs.

When he stops travelling on his confusing thoughts, he glances at Louis' doorknob. He's inside Bill's house.

He opens the door and he's hit by Louis' lavender perfume.

Louis is looking to him, sat on his desk. He's wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt so big for his skinny frame that it looks like a dress. It must be Teddy's shirt.

Teddy is lying on Louis' bed, his torso uncovered. It's probably Teddy's shirt.

They're both abnormally serious. There's no evidence of an intimate previous encounter between them.

James tries to speak, to tell them that they need to talk. But he keeps silent, feeling uneasy.

Teddy stands up, walking to the end of the bed, slowly, never breaking their eye contact. James turns away his eyes when he sees Louis standing too, beaming warmly at him.

James is so close to the door.

But it's like being hunted. The wolves are circling him.


	3. The ways that he's gonna mess me up

**Warning: this chapter contains sex scenes.**

 **Loved to write this. A LOT. My first time writing a threesome.**

* * *

 _"I keep the wolf from the door… But he calls me up._

 _Calls me on the phone… Tells me all the ways that he's gonna mess me up"_

 _(Radiohead, "The Wolf at the Door")_

 _._

 _._

It is to Louis' eyes that James looks when the pain becomes almost unbearable.

Louis smiles to him, reassuringly, stroking his sweaty cheek with his soft, lanky fingers. Teddy growls beneath James's body; his strong hands holding James' waist, keeping him steady. He knows that Teddy don't want to tear him apart.

It takes him a lot of time to adapt to the heat inside him, even if Teddy and Louis had prepared him so well to make this. When Teddy thrusts slowly into him, James moans, closing his eyes. Louis, lying on the bed, facing James' head hovering above him, touches James' chest, caressing his nipple, his muscles tensed. Teddy is nibbling at his nape, his breath ragged and hot.

Louis sits and takes James' face on his downy hands, cupping him, kissing his lips again. It feels as good as the first kiss minutes ago when he was still fully dressed and wondering what he was doing.

Louis' lips are strawberry-flavored, soft and warm. He licks James' mouth and kisses him passionately. When Teddy moves again, James moans inside Louis's mouth. The blond boy runs his hands through James' messy locks, improving the rhythm of the kiss.

It's too heated, James is slightly dizzy.

When Louis leans and rests his back on the mattress, James opens his eyes and frowns. He gulps and shivers as his young cousin spread his legs open, displayed in front of him. Teddy holds James' cock and kisses his cheek. Louis takes the lube and smears it all over James' hard on.

James' heartbeat is increasing.

Carefully, Teddy guides James' erection until he's touching Louis' entrance. And then, slowly, carefully, he slides inside his cousin. He feels surrounded by heat as the soft skin of Louis' canal tightens the grip on his cock. Teddy's still inside of him. With the pleasure to be touching Louis like that, James' muscles wrap around Teddy's cock almost painfully, but he moans.

Teddy is guiding his moves. When James moves to the front, he slides inside Louis, hearing him whimper, seeing him wriggling his body. When he moves backwards, he impales himself on Teddy. His hips keep rocking, back and forth, back and forth. He enters Louis, Teddy enters him. He tries not to moan too loud.

Louis' hands are everywhere on James' body, on his chest; on his nipple; on his navel, on his thigh, back to his chin, to his jaw.

Sometimes he caresses the skin. Sometimes he claws, digging his nails in the flesh. Sometimes he just grabs for support, whilst he's swaying his hips, searching for more contact, his cock standing gloriously erected.

"Fuck, Lou..." Teddy murmurs on James' ear, hoarsely "Stop moving... You're screwing... my rhythm..."

"S-sorry..." Louis gasps, tugging at the duvet "But he feels...So good... He feels _so good_ , Teddy..."

Teddy giggles, one hand wrapped around James' torso, the other tangled on James' messy hair, forcing him to tilt his head as Teddy sucks his neck.

"Indeed he does..."

James growls, one hand moving on Louis's leg, the other sliding on Teddy's arm. He feels like a puddle of sweat, burning, evaporating.

There's this cacophony of sounds making him dizzy.

There are Teddy's low moans and hoarse grunts, a litany of curses muttered under his breath. There are Louis' mewling sounds, gasps that escape his bitten lips, an amount of incomprehensible desperate pleas in French.

And there are James' sounds. Noises that he never made, that he never felt the impulse to produce. It's louder than Teddy's, but not as desperate as Louis'.

Sounds of pleasure and breathy moans occur.

Sounds to encourage Teddy to thrust faster and deeper, to tell him how bloody good he feels when his hips collide to his butt cheeks, how sore he feels, but how he needs more and more.

Sounds to tell Louis he is fantastic; so warm, soft and deliciously tight. These sensations are making him mad, that he wants so badly to keep hitting that sweet spot inside of him, just to feel Louis squeezing his cock almost painfully.

"Touch him..." Teddy murmurs on his ear, licking his earlobe "He's so beautiful... Touch him, Jamie, please..."

And so does James.

He reaches for Louis' neglected cock, his thumb running on the shaft swollen with sweat and pre-cum. teasing the sensitive slit. Louis almost chokes on his moans, squeezing James so tightly that James can't help but to squeeze Teddy as well.

And Teddy howls on his ear, sending shivers down James' spine. James feels Louis feeling those shivers too. Their bodies are tingling.

But the squeezing is enough to Teddy to slide off. James's moans are in protest feeling Teddy's hands on his back, pushing him forward gently. James rests his hands on the mattress on each side of Louis' face. The blond beauty smiles to him, chewing his lower lip. James is still inside his cousin body when Louis propels his own body just to kiss James on the lips. The strawberry taste is mixed with a salty flavor. He can feel heat emanating from Louis body.

When James breaks the kiss to moan because of Teddy's teasing tongue, Louis bite his lip, giggling.

"He's good... He's so good, Jamie..."

Indeed, he is.

James blushes when he's contracting his ring of muscles because of Teddy's touch. When Teddy spits on him and touch him with his cock, James grunts.

"Lou, on your belly"

James winces when Louis breaks their contact. It feels odd not to be inside the blond. He gasps when Louis rolls on his stomach, placing himself in the same position as James. James wishes to have strength enough to speak, to tell him what a glorious view he is like that, resting on his elbows, ass raised.

"Jamie..."

At first he doesn't understand Teddy. But then he gets it, taking his swollen cock and placing it on Louis wet, pink entrance. It's mind-blowing.

Louis moans and James hunches over his body, pressing his nose to Louis' wet locks. He smells lavender.

Then Teddy moves, sliding inside.

They're all connected once more.

Teddy holds James by his hips, thrusting more fiercely. His body moves in the rhythm, impaling Louis.

The messy symphony of moans is even more confusing.

They're so close to breaking.

Teddy grunts, begging James to keep still while he moves in a frantic way. But it's hard whit Louis swaying his hips like that. Teddy grabs James' shoulder, sliding off him, demanding him to do to Louis what Teddy was previously doing to him. He stands beside James, one hand stroking his hard shaft, the other on James jaw, kissing him while James squeezes Louis' bony hips, pounding him fiercely.

They both gaze at the sight of James sliding in and out of Louis. Teddy positions his cock next to Louis entrance, coming a few moments after. James whines as he sees Teddy's seed sliding inside Louis because of his movements, soon being mixed with James' own seed.

He's tired, sore, and light-headed. But Teddy urges him to keep moving, holding his hips to help him. Louis is touching himself, so close... And James, through blurred eyes, watches as their seeds - Teddy's and his own - began to drip from Louis. Louis moans louder, coming on the sheets. And James collapses.

Teddy helps him to lay his body on the mattress, lying next to him. Louis climbs their bodies, his chest resting on James' sweaty torso, his legs and groin placed above Teddy's belly.

Teddy cast a spell to clean them and to placate the warm inside the bedroom. It's much cozier now. He sees Teddy's hazel eyes looking at him, a small smile on his face. Louis kisses his chin.

Now James is ready to depart to numbness.


	4. I want to learn to love in kind

**The next chapter will be the last. It was delightful to write this story.**

* * *

 _Been wondering for days… How you felt me slip your mind._

 _Leave behind your wanton ways… I want to learn to love in kind._

 _'Cause You were all I ever longed for_

 _(Mumford & Sons, "The Wolf")_

 _._

.

When James wakes up he notices that it's too early. The sunlight is invading the room and it makes his eyes hurt.

Someone is breathing softly into his ears. A warm body is pressed to his own. But said body has three hands apparently. Two placed on each of his shoulders, the other on his belly. He looks around. He sees a mop of blue hair and another hand, tangled on the bright lock. The missing fourth hand.

Louis is sleeping above James; their chests pressed together, his hands on James' shoulders. Teddy is sleeping next to James, holding Louis' waist, his hand placed next to James' navel.

They're sound asleep.

James tries to cover Louis face without moving his body. The sunlight is almost finding its way to the tiny boy eyelids. He seems so peaceful, almost angelic. He's so bloody _beautiful_. James glances at his features, his puffy pink lips, the small nose, soft jaw and cheekbones, his long eyelashes…

"Are you already bewitched?" He moves slightly, startled, looking to his side to see Teddy's sleepy face, grinning "He's one of a kind, for sure. So are you."

"Are you okay?" James murmurs, gazing at the stubble that grows on Teddy's chin, on how he looks like a man now.

"Yeah, are you?" James feels the small worry on his voice, and nods.

Louis is moving, yawning. He rubs his eyes, opening them slowly. He looks right into James' eyes and _he's so beautiful_...

Louis frowns, clearly drowsy. He looks at James intently, and then he glances at Teddy. He flinches, eyes wide. James is about to hold him, scared. The poor boy has just fifteen... But James can't move.

Louis gets off of the bed, clumsily. Teddy is laughing. The blond boy picks a shirt that was tossed on the floor, clearly too big for him.

"Hey, you brat, that's James' shirt!" Teddy warns him, holding back his laugh, but Louis is already leaving the room, hurriedly "Spoiled little idiot."

"Is he okay?" he's almost worried sick, but Teddy reassures him with the warmest smile.

"Yes, he is. You know, he has this little crush on you," he beamed at James "I don't blame him."

"What-"

But Teddy's kissing him. And James gasps, until he kisses back. It's gently.

They brush their lips together, with a bit of tongue and bites. When Teddy pulls out, James is already out of breath.

It's weird... Not to panic. He woke up on his cousin's bed, with Louis and Teddy after a night of love but he's not paranoid, he's just calm, comfortable and relieved.

He glances at Teddy's bruised lips.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything"

Teddy blushes, touching James' chin. He looks lost in thoughts.

"What are you doing?" he murmurs, stroking James' face.

"I don't know."

"Any regrets?"

"None," James smiles and Teddy grins back.

"I always dreamed of having you like this, Jamie."

"Do you?" James is a little astounded, and Teddy nods "Uh, thanks...?"

Teddy almost barks, hugging James.

"Damn, you're so special, James." he kisses the tip of James' nose "Do you have any idea of what happened here last night?"

"Sort of"

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, I mean... Uh, I don't know," he sighs, earning a smile from Teddy "He's yours, you know?"

"No, he's not," Teddy bit his lower lip, caressing James forehead. His eyes are shining quite mysteriously "He's ours. He's mine, but he's also yours."

"Teddy-"

"And I'm yours, and I'm his," he murmurs, nibbling on James' lips "And you're mine, and you're his. Got it?"

James was dumbfounded, but he just nodded. Teddy pinched his cheek.

"I never touched anyone but Louis. And he never touched anyone but me." he rambles, stroking James' hair "We were never able to trust ourselves to get involved with someone else. Besides, we had each other," he shrugs "If it's too much for you... Take your time and think. But like I always wanted you, so did Lou." and then Teddy blushed, pressing his forehead on James', looking right into his brown eyes "I'm so glad that you accepted us yesterday. I was afraid to get another punch."

"I'm sorry for that..." James' feels weak and overwhelmed at the same time.

"It's okay, it's understandable, and "he grins" You mean so much to me, Jamie."

James nods and reaches for another kiss. It's slightly more desperate. But then they hear a loud noise at the kitchen.

"That's the problem with this stupid underage magic use restriction," Teddy sighs "The need to cook food like muggles."

"Are we alone?"

"Yes, we are. Dominique and Uncle Bill are in Germany."

"Doing what?"

"They went on a dinner to set the terms of Dom's internship at the Berlin after Hogwarts. It's a secret, don't let it spill."

"Sure."

"It's not like we would seduce you with people around," Teddy winked "Let's go. The poor kid needs help to not set the house on fire."

When they reach the kitchen, they see Louis struggling with oranges, trying to make juice. James can't help but think that he's adorable wearing his shirt. He would love to have Louis' lavender scent on it. Louis glances at him and blushes.

Teddy approaches the stove, waving his wand, making pans and pots to work by themselves. He giggles, hugging Louis' bony shoulders.

"Love, you should bake it. Not sure Jamie likes his bacon raw."

"Oh," Louis is even redder, and he looks at James, uncertain and embarrassed "Sorry."

James nods, hearing to Teddy barking again.

"Go, I'll finish," he nudges Louis, pointing the table, "Sit with James, and don't act that awkward with him. He knows you have a crush for him, but I think he also has a crush for you. A massive one," he added, making James' face flush red "Besides, you two enjoyed yourselves yesterday, I happened to be there, I saw it..."

"Teddy," James interrupts him, feeling like he could evaporate in shame "I think it's enough."

Teddy laughs, turning his attention to the food. James notices Louis walking to the near table and they sat next to one another. James is slightly afraid. It's not like Louis has to have the open mind of a twenty-years-old like Teddy.

But then he feels Louis grabbing his arm, looking carefully at some scratches. He frowns, chewing his puffy lip.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, daring to glance at James "I was carried away..."

"It's okay," James tries to smile back, feeling his skin tingling where Louis was touching.

Louis glances fast at Teddy, just to see him hunching over the stove, tasting James' bacon. James is watching Louis intently.

He feels warm and happy when Louis steals one fast peck from him, grinning, and bright red with shame.

"Not sure how it tastes for you, but... Do you want to give it a try?" Teddy nudges James' his food "For me it tastes horrible burnt, but maybe you like it".

"How come you can cook much worse than me using magic?" Louis glare at Teddy "That's impressive, Edward Lupin."

James' can't control a laugh and they both glance at him, relieved.

They began to ate their breakfast (the bacon was atrocious) and James notices that Louis is a bit uneasy, glancing a lot to him.

"He's okay," Teddy speaks "Apparently. I still have my nose, and you still have yours" he shrugs at Louis "Guess it's a progress."

"I said I'm sorry and you said it was okay."

"He loves to throw things at people's faces," Louis complains, "What? Am I lying?"

"You're growing to be such an ironic brat, Lou." Teddy laughs "But I guess you're okay with all of this, right?" He looks straight to James.

"Yeah, I am. I think. I want, I don't know."

"We won't tear you apart," Louis mumbles, facing his plate "We just won't. I... I feel like... Like you..." he inhales deeply "I feel like you belong here..."

"Me too," Teddy murmurs; smiling at James "I feel this way as well."

"I have a crush on you," Louis confesses, his ears burning "I missed you," he finally looks at James "I was scared, but... Now everything is okay" he glances at Teddy, turning his attention to James "I can get used to see you around, you know…. like in my bed."

Teddy barks when James chokes with his juice. Louis is so so bloody _red_ , but he grins.

"You're getting better, kid." Teddy winks at him.

James cleans his face, a small grin on his face.

"As long as I'm not a prey."

"You're not." Louis reassures him taking James hands on his own, smiling.

"You're one of the dogs, babe." Teddy winks and James beams at him, squeezing Louis hands.


	5. And they're beautiful

**Last chapter!**

 **I sincerely enjoyed writing this story. I spent one day working on it, it was so smooth and easy to write. I know that I have a lot to improve on it, I'm testing the waters with this pairing(s). I wish it could be a longer story, but it felt right to write just five chapters. I hope to one day be able to work on an extended version of it.**

 **I love when it happens, when writing is a pleasurable activity and not another burden on my shoulders... That's why I love this story so much!**

 **Thanks for the few people that allowed themselves to read my story. It means a lot.**

 **Thanks to Dani, my awesome beta-reader *hugs***

 **Ah, and listen to this song (Wolves, by Phosphorescent. It's PRECIOUS).**

* * *

 _"They're pacing and glowing bright… Their faces all snowy and white._

 _Bury their paws in the stone… Make for my heart as their home._

 _They tumble and fight… And they're beautiful._

 _On the hilltops at night… They are beautiful"_

 _(Phosphorescent, "Wolves")_

 _._

 _._

As the train seems to stop, he also tries to stop Louis. He's kissing James like he means it, hard enough to bruise. Sat on his lap, tugging at his dark hair with such need, it's hard for James to control his baby love. But he had to.

"Lou, stop..."

But the blond boy ignores him, sucking on the sensitive spot bellow James' ear. Fuck, it would be hard.

"The platform... "He murmurs, trying not to close his eyes "Mum, dad... your dad..." he holds Louis' bony hips, reminding himself not to rubber the boy on his groin. They need to stop "Vic, Teddy..!"

"Our last time James," Louis breaks the kiss, looking abnormally pale "Our fucking last time, _your_ last time. Can you please make it good?!"

James sighs, holding Louis when he sees his tears. James is leaving Hogwarts and for the first time Louis will be all alone, without Teddy, without James. And he has more two bloody years ahead.

"Hey, don't do this. We want so bad to see Teddy, do you want for him to see you like this? Cheer up, love."

Louis sobs, brushing away his tears. He's so sad and angry. It was so good to finally have someone to love at Hogwarts since Teddy left. Those last months with James were blissful, even if they got a lot better during Hogsmeade weekends when Teddy was waiting for them at the Shrieking Shack.

"I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too." James cupped Lou's face in his hands "But if Teddy can make it, we can make it as well."

"Yeah, I'll miss you both now," he whined, fixing the knot on James' tie "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We have to go, crying puppy."

Louis glared at him and they both left their cabinet. It was hard not to hold hands with Louis, so James just placed a hand on his shoulder.

When they left the train, they both went to greet their parents. Teddy approached, smiling smugly. Lily immediately throws herself on his arms.

"Hi to you too Lils," He giggled, holding her close, ruffling her auburn hair "Missed you."

"Missed you too Teddy!"

"Can you please not suffocate him?" Albus scowled with his usual grumpiness, holding Teddy when Lily let go of him.

Teddy had a great amount of friends-almost-cousins to hug. But with Louis and James it was different. They exchanged knowing glances and smiles.

"Okay, let's go, it's a huge group to leave to The Burrow," aunt Hermione tried to organize them "Your grandmother insists on seeing you immediately."

"Is everything okay?" James glanced at his mom.

"The usual; She wants to see how much weight you all lost because of Hogwarts inadequate diet."

They laughed, walking away. Occasionally, three pairs of hands were brushing hips, other hands, arms, a shoulder...

* * *

"I'M A FUCKING GENIUS!" Louis squealed, holding a piece of parchment on his hands "THE BEST OWLS EVER!"

"Language boy," Bill warned, a smile on his face.

"I was better than both of you," he glanced at his sisters "Fucking genius, I'm telling you. Sorry Dad".

James smiled at him, watching Teddy ruffling Louis' blonde locks. He was still blissfully dizzy with the hug Teddy gave him because of his NEWTs. He was good as well and the relieve spread through his limbs.

He and Louis struggled so much, spending a lot of time at the library, revising their notes, reading more books. Receiving owls from Teddy with his own notes and some tips. It had days when they met at the Room of Requirement to snog, but they were so tired that they fall asleep within minutes of an amount sleepy kisses.

Now it was over. Mum and Dad allowed him to spend a few days with his grandparents before starting his hunt for a job. And Teddy would also be at The Burrow as well, to help James with that.

For sure, poor _oblivious_ parents.

As James was unpacking on Ron's old room, he shivers, knowing that in six days it will be full moon.

He still remembers quite clearly the first time he was touched by the wolves. Not the first time that he made love with Louis and Teddy on that December night. No, the first time he had _sex_ with Louis, Teddy and their wolves.

They were hiding at the Lou's attic.

If James closes his eyes he could see the clear picture of their naked bodies. Him and Teddy sat in front of each other, their legs messily tangled to each other. And Louis sat between them facing Teddy, with his pearl white skin glowing at the moonlight coming from the window. They three soaked in sweat and sex.

Louis with his back pressed to James' chest, his arms around Teddy's shoulder as Teddy, holding his lips firmly, was moving Lou's skinny body up and down, impaling him. James could remember the growl made by Teddy when he came, clawing on Lou's back. He then lifted the young boy, offering James his prey.

And James took it gladly.

He glanced at Louis' entrance just to see Teddy's seed dripping from it. And then James claimed his own place inside of his boy. With his head buried on Teddy's shoulder, swaying his hips and moaning, Lou was howling to James. And James bit his neck, like the wolves did during the mating. And Teddy's eyes shone dark to him, whilst Teddy was claiming his own piece of flesh biting on Lou's shoulder.

James inhaled deeply, grinning with his hard on. Best sex of his entire life.

It took him several minutes to calm down.

Heading downstairs, he sat on the couch next to Louis, hugging his shoulders when the young boy was teasing Uncle Ron during a chess game with Albus. Teddy sat next to him, with an almost empty mug of coffee. He took a sip when Teddy offered to share it.

He tugged himself closer to Teddy, bringing Lou with him. He wasn't scared of his family noticing anything, they were always so close in the family, and they learned how to be affectionate from an early age having Molly as a grandmother.

But at least that secret he would have to keep.

Not that it distressed him that much at this point. During the first days, weeks, months he slowly settled the feeling of despair, focusing in the fact that it was their business. It was their _love_ and James decided to cherish it as the most precious thing that _ever_ happened to him.

He learned how to be in love with two amazing people at the same time, Teddy, his reckless first best-friend ever, loving, loyal, and fierce. Always ready to help, to protect; and Louis, his loving, smart cousin, able to cheer him up even during James' most stressful moments. Finally he learned to love the wolves living inside Teddy and Louis. Rough, passionate, addictive.

Sometimes it felt like too much. Like James would succumb, melt to the power of his feelings.

He smiles, remembering that even away they felt close. Like when Teddy gave them an enchanted mirror that allowed them to communicate with Teddy. How many nights Louis and James spent loving each other at the Room of Requirement in front of that mirror, being watched by Teddy whilst he touched himself moaning the name of the two students, and how he and Louis needed him there, not just a face in the mirror, red lips and a throbbing cock far away from their touch.

How many nights just talking, asking Teddy for help because of their tests or just gazing at each other until they fall asleep.

James learned that kissing Louis and having sex with him alone without Teddy wasn't cheating, that it doesn't meant that he loved Teddy less and that kissing Teddy alone, tugging at his clothes, eager to have him wasn't a statement that he loved Louis less. He didn't mind his two lovers touching each other and exchanging loving words without James presence.

He was the last add to their love, he haven't a real wolf inside him, yet, he never felt ostracized, less loved or insecure. It was astounding.

"So, we have three new graduates," Teddy smiled, placing his empty mug on the counter "It means tickle wars!"

James gasped when he saw Dominique being attacked by Victoire and Lucy, the same thing happening to Fred, knocked down by his own father, Roxanne and Lily.

Fuck, tickle war. _Muggle_ tickle war. Bloody tradition.

In a second, Louis was above him, his downy fingers on his neck, and Teddy's fingers on his belly. He began to laugh and cry instantly.

The love he was feeling was almost overwhelming.

Complicated and forbidden to the outside world, but really simple, yet magnificent to James.

Because it felt like a simple and right equation:

James loves Teddy. Teddy loves James. James loves Louis. Louis loves James. Teddy loves Louis. Louis loves Teddy.

James feels loved. It's a mess of limbs entangled, giggles, and the smell of lavender, the taste of coffee, a light joke, and eyes shining. He feels complete.

He's a part of the pack of wolves.

 **The End.**


End file.
